Alma quebrada
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Su alma se quebró cuando su amor la traicionó de la peor manera: dejándola encerrada en las celdas de Malfoy Manor consumiéndose. (Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw").


¡Hola a todos!

Necesitaba esto, realmente amo el Dramione y este reto me vino como anillo al dedo.

Esta historia es una especie de prólogo (no tanto realmente) o, más bien, un capítulo del universo de "La señora Malfoy" ;) una historia que me gustaría subir más adelante D:

Espero que les guste. Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

**Alma quebrada**

El futuro.

¿Quién no ha pensado alguna vez en él?

Muchos viven el día a día, y eso está bien en un presente sin perturbaciones ni guerras. A veces es bueno pensar en algo más allá del presente, en algo que nos motive a vivir cuando se está en medio de una guerra que comenzó en el pasado para seguir hasta el hoy.

No fue fácil seguir adelante, no fue fácil levantar almas y cuerpos quebrados por las consecuencias de batallas con y sin éxito, no fue fácil, pero debían hacerlo. Algunos se unían a medida que pasaban las semanas, otros estaban desde el pasado, y algunos, los pocos por lo menos, eran traidores.

— ¿Están seguros?

A esas alturas era increíble que Harry estuviese dubitativo en las acciones del día a día, pero era razonable teniendo en cuenta que la guerra se había alargado más de la cuenta.

La chica lo miró un momento y luego asintió —Debemos hacerlo.

Hermione necesitaba aferrarse a algo en ese momento… necesitaba aferrarse al futuro de un mundo sin guerra.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Los tres sabían lo inquebrantable que era la mansión Malfoy, pero había algo que ellos no sabían…

…

Draco caminó por los desiertos pasillos del séptimo piso.

En su interior sabía que no debía ceder ante la petición, pero era algo imposible de no hacer cuando era _ella_ quien se lo pedía.

—Hey —murmuró alguien tras él.

Draco se giró y la vio tan esplendida como siempre —Hey.

Ella miró a ambos lados antes de acercarse y abrazarle. Si le preguntaran por su lugar favorito; muchos pensarían que era la biblioteca, pero la realidad era distinta. Hermione amaba estar en los brazos de Draco, amaba su aroma, su calidez, amaba todo de él —Te extrañé.

El chico la abrazó más —Yo también. Esto es riesgoso, lo sabes.

Hermione asintió contra su hombro —Lo sé, pero necesitamos hacerlo.

—Te cuidaras, ¿Cierto?

La chica se separó de él —Siempre lo hago, Malfoy. Yo solo quiero que tú te cuides. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo intentaré.

—Draco…

Él la besó —Es lo único que puedo prometerte después de aceptar dejarte entrar a la mansión.

—De acuerdo. Te amo…

—Yo también, Hermione. No tienes idea de cuanto.

…

El futuro.

¿Quién no ha pensado alguna vez en el?

Muchos viven el día a día, y eso está bien en un presente sin perturbaciones ni guerras. A veces es bueno pensar en algo más allá del presente, pero a veces lo mejor es no pensar cuando suceden cosas que están más allá de poder evitarlas.

Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando todo lo que estaba sucediendo la sobrepaso.

El amor… ¿Ahora de que le servía aquel sentimiento? Cuando fue _su_ amor quien la traicionó, quien la enamoró como idiota y, _luego_, luego la desechó como si fuera una botella de plástico.

Nunca debió confiar en Malfoy, ¡Merlín!, siempre fue tan obvio que el sentimiento no era reciproco, pero si salía de esta situación nunca, NUNCA, más dejaría que el amor la dominara. Las personas se volvían débiles, estúpidas y muy condescendientes, pero ya nunca más. Nunca más… nunca más… nunca más… dejaría que eso pasara.

El camastro de la otra celda crujió… crujió… y los gemidos rompieron el aterrador silencio. Hermione no sabía quién estaba en la otra celda, es mas no quería imaginárselo… no deseaba tener mas imágenes mentales en su cabeza.

Malfoy Manor era una mansión increíblemente llena de laberintos. Cuando Ron, Harry y ella entraron fueron emboscados por una horda, increíblemente numerosa, de mortífagos liderados por Lucius y Bellatrix. Los redujeron, obviamente, y los enviaron directamente a las celdas. Fue en ese momento donde supo que ni todo el amor del mundo la salvaría porque desde ese momento Draco Malfoy se volvió nuevamente su enemigo al no rescatar a la persona que supuestamente amaba.

Sabían que Ollivander y el duende Griphook estaban ahí, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar a Luna Lovegood ahí también. Fue esperable que todos comenzaran a trazar un plan de escape, pero el infierno llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban. Luna y Hermione fueron sacadas arrastras de la celda… nadie pudo hacer nada. Ron y Harry lo intentaron y recibieron un Crucio en castigo.

Los minutos parecían años y las horas milenios. Los días eran eternos en aquellas celdas diminutas donde de tanto en tanto mortífagos visitaban a sus reclusas para complacer sus _necesidades_. La guerra pudo terminar en un día o dos, pero parecieron siglos eternos llenos de dolor y pesadillas. Siempre recordaba las palabras dichas a sus amigos antes de que la sacaran de la celda; _"Salgan ustedes, pueden hacerlo, luego, cuando tengan más fuerzas, nos rescatan"_.

Hermione rogaba porque eso sucediera luego porque sabía que no podía luchar contra ellos, ya no tenía fuerzas… a veces estar inconsciente era peor, dormir daba miedo.

…

Cuando la sangre brotó no se asqueó de estar llena de líquido coaguloso, se alegró de terminar con una de sus pesadillas. La pesada roca cayó de sus manos haciendo un ruido sordo, lo que le permitió apartar al hombre sobre ella y moverse, después de muchos días sin hacerlo, hasta la puerta.

Caminar fue lo mas trabajoso que había hecho, cada paso era un especie de tortura por lo brutales que habían sido…

Se mordió el labio cuando ignoró, deliberadamente, la celda de su compañera y siguió caminando. Necesitaba ser egoísta y no pensar, por una vez en su vida.

Sabía perfectamente que debía salir de la mansión para siquiera poder intentar desaparecerse.

No se rendiría. No lo haría.

Necesitaba vivir para poder vengarse.

…

Deslizó sus finos dedos por aquellos amarillentos periódicos que publicaban un pasado triste. Leerlos le recordaba por todo lo que había pasado, lo injusto que había sido la vida con ella y con muchos. Le recordaba que Ron se había ido de Londres, que los Weasleys perdieron a más de un hijo, que la guerra había causado estragos inimaginables y que los mortífagos habían quedado libres alegando amenazas de parte de Lord Voldemort si no le obedecían.

Las hojas se convirtieran en documentos tan pronto como comenzó a susurrar los hechizos, se bebió su café antes de levantarse y caminar directamente hacia lo que sería su nuevo trabajo.

Hermione miró fijamente el lugar antes de alzar la cabeza y sonreír con arrogancia.

La brisa fría removió su largo cabello castaño.

El frío recorrió su cuerpo. Su cuerpo… cansado y desgastado.

Recordó que el mundo mágico aún se estaba levantando cuando ella caminó por última vez por las desoladas calles. Era un fantasma en medio de todo. Así se quedaría, así permanecería.

Las almas quebradas no pueden reconstruirse, no pueden reponerse cuando el mundo alrededor esta desquebrajado.

Ahora, después de pensarlo, llorarlo, maldecir, ha decidido salir adelante no solo por lo que lleva adentro, en sus entrañas, sino por la venganza que llevará a cabo contra todos los que le hicieron daño.


End file.
